One Shot: Just A Random Angel
by Itadaki.Yue
Summary: He was there to let go of some pain. So was she. What made her so special out of so many others there? Who is she...?[light Miles X OC] ONE SHOT


**Note:** Please don't flame!!! xx The spacing is going to pwn your eyes, so please be careful! I hate this fiction, kinda, because I goes all over the place. I'll delete when I get sick of it... :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gyakuten Saiban, or Miles Edgeworth. Just the OC.

* * *

Just a Random Angel

There were no other times like this.

On her gentle face, bare arms and lightly exposed legs, she could feel the light sea breeze, caressing her skin softly like the hands of a lover, like the feathers of a white dove tumbling tenderly across. Her tender dark-black hair swayed in a free dance that mildly whispered the story of a lone dancer, spoke of the soul that had been amorously in love with a faultless world.

Playing a sweet, relaxing song to the ears, were the varying, melodious sounds of a trumpet, a saxophone, a piano, a cello, and paced tapping of a drum and its partner, a set of cymbals with a sandy sound. In a mellifluously pleasing manner that sprinkled a light powder of siesta to its auditors, a composition of jazz soul fluttered into the bright afternoon air, with the bright blue sky opened up to the world below. The clouds were wispy-white like a ball of cotton pulled into a loose, feathery shape, melding into the widely welcoming vast blue with its bright warm sun that burned today as it did everyday.

With just five gentlemen dressed in white suits and their instruments, they presented a spectacle of soft jazz song after soft jazz song, assembled at the wooden shore leading to a short pier, guarded silently with its rails. Surrounding the small protruding sight-seeing bridge was the magic that received all of the attention, the only element here that could compare to the beauty of the sky—the sea.

Today the soft wind blew, leading in small, romantic waves of the cerulean blue waves, and far off in the distance the waters shimmered and glittered, white seagulls with their long beaks looping and swerving in their assisting "performance". To the sides of the pier, rows of sailboats bobbed in their parked areas, secured to the dock and quietly awaiting like a group of obedient horses, anticipating to be set free.

Amongst the few that stood at the pier, there was he. Today he came here to let out all of his past, reflecting on his life and letting the sea breeze carry away his dusty worries. He wore his usual suit that accompanied him for his work—nothing special, at least not to him. [1

In his 25 years, he had been successful, yet still at a loss—a large one. His career was a tough one even though he almost always had an upper-hand, and certain events were ones he wished not to mention even to himself on this peaceful day.

After all, untainted days like such were not common in his life. Perhaps something good would finally happen on this quiet, workless day.

And, there was she, relaxing at a small table with its exquisite dark metal chairs outside a small by-sea café, in a beautiful white dress that hugged her above her thin waist, low cut at the neck, the spaghetti straps revealing her slim, pasty-white arms. The rest of the dress flowed out lightly below her knees, and ivory ribbons strung around her ankles, her small feet held with sandal heels. She placed her hand to steady the wide-rimmed white hat sitting on her raven hair.

Her small cup of black coffee sat in front of her, warm and nearly finished. She lifted her head from her hand that propped her up on the small table where she sat alone amongst others.

Picking up her skirt with a sigh, she stood, a small pile of papers, envelopes, and photos in her hand. The money was paid for her beverage, and finally she left her spot in the café where she had been dormant for almost half the hour, enjoying her little escape from the world outside, listening to the jazz soul that soothed away the scratches in her. She was tired and the world outside made her restless. That was the reason she came here today. Today, she would physically remove all of the pains in her heart, in front of all who stood by… today, she would not care.

These days, he was going to make a decision. Of course, it was not a decision so large that all would look to it and be affected, be shocked… but silently, he pondered if his decision would just shock even _himself _ in the end. For the past few years, he had spent countless days involving himself in courts, solving cases and persecuting, blaming and being blamed, and in the process, he seemed he never realized how many enemies he had created through his own intelligence and ego, and how he was just like a puppet, set up to perform, yet tossed aside when no longer needed [2.

Setting everything else aside… today his decision was to leave his past life behind, simply by just being here, beside the sea. Silently he would let his yesterdays go by, in front of anyone who stood by, because today, for the first day of his life where his ego didn' t exist… was the day he didn' t care.

A smile lit her petite face up. Small taps of her white sandal heels clicked into the wooden bridge below her. Butterflies of emotion fluttered in her stomach; she was eager to let her pain flutter away today… the music in the background suddenly seemed so… perfect, as if she were walking in a movie where the music reflected the characters emotion only. She tightened her hold on the papers in her hand as she approached the end of the pier.

She could almost hear the breeze whispering to her. The surrounding world was so cruel, and compared to the beautifully vast sea that surrounded this pier, it was such a saddening darkness that clung like a soaked sweater.

Taking a deep breath, she finally lifted up the documents in her hand. The back of her eyes burned immediately at the sight of them. They were neatly covered with a clean handwriting of black inking, words of love and romance gathered on its surface… but… she knew the truth, and it was such a bitter truth.

Of all the people in the world, it had to be her…

The mildly shrill tearing of the papers had stunned herself out of her own cold thoughts. She emptily and watched her own hands, which hastily tore the delicate letters, as if destroying the evidence to a crime.

With her small hands, she effortlessly pulled apart the only legacies that the past had left in her hands… to pieces, to shreds… and as the wind came…

… the pain was carried away with it.

_Young woman, who are you? Who are you…? Why would you do this? What are you here for…_

He was already surprised that he'd see such a sight here.

She was dressed in pure white which reminded him… of a figure that had stood somewhere in his life before, a familiar stranger. With long black hair, light skin, she held onto that wide-brimmed white hat which wavered in the breezy air which filled the nose with the salty scent of the sea. She had walked past him up to the wooden guard rails, the look in her eyes so distant he wondered if she realized he was standing near her. To her breast she held a pile of fluttering papers…

Absentmindedly he had considered asking her what they were, but it seemed there really was no need when he saw what she did next.

He watched as her fingers reduced the papers into little pieces that she released, letting the wind carry them far and fluttering down like tiny stained birds, gently touching down on the salty rolling waters, the inky words dissolving at the soaking touch.

"Are those not precious to you…?" He asked her undirected attention.

With slight seconds of delay, she had looked up with a hint of uncertainty, eyebrows arched a little higher towards him. He wordlessly replied her, calmly returning her gaze with his own that consisted of no definite emotion.

With and without surprise, she blinked and smiled at him, as if he were an old friend, as if they had known each other for years and were meeting today, here at this sightseeing pier beside the calm blue sea, on this satisfying day.

She looked back to the photos in her hand, which were the remaining documents she had left, then back at him, her hands busying themselves in destroying the last bit with a renewed soft vigor… perhaps given to her by him, who had simply asked her a question she had not yet answered, even.

"…Of course, they are." She replied quietly, her voice speaking of a sweet honey that seemed like it was pure for all of its existence. "… but not enough to keep me from moving on." Once again her hands ceased to neatly gather the shards of the colored paper, before letting them sail into the air with the blowing element that never once ceased during the day.

Hands in his pockets, he stood there almost like the closest friend to her, watching the remains of _her_ pain dissolve away forever on the sparkling blue that pooled out around them.

Her hand moved to her hat again, preventing it from slipping away like the ends of her dark hair which skirted out past her shoulders, its tips tickling wooden guard rails.

"…and you…?" she asked him, who also turned back to her.

His face was an odd question mark. "Me?"

She smiled again, rotating her body to face him now. "… silly, there is that secret in your eyes. It is also precious, is it not? Will you let it go today too…?"

His own eyes seemed to be drawn to her deep black ones, where she was unreadable, yet he had all of his life displayed within his own chestnut brown ones.

He turned back to look at the sea. "… it' s _that_ obvious, is it…?"

She gave no reply, just tilted her head at him curiously, holding back her hair that flagged out proudly. His gaze returned to her.

"… Miles. Miles Edgeworth."

She blinked. "…eh?..."

He gave her a Cheshire smile, something he realized he had never before displayed. "…well, you have a_ name_ too, don't you?" he asked, staring at the woman as she resumed her slightly wide-eyed blinking.

A little spark jumped in her eyes, perhaps of a little joy, and she beamed at him. "Why, of course. But, I was just wondering what the famous prosecutor was doing in such a commoner's place today…?" she referred to him kindly.

His grin widened. "… so, you DO know me."

"Of course. And I might guess, such a busy life seldom has many_ 'todays'_, right? I could never understand that, I am but only a broken-hearted girl who needed to let go of the days I couldn't keep." The jazz music, the crying seagulls and the lapping of the seawater against the piers devoured the silence between them.

Charm invisibly shimmered in the air, and Miles chuckled.

"So you think you don't understand me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow amusingly at the woman, who looked a little pleased at the fact that he questioned her opinions without doubt, nodding.

"How could I ever? I can only see so_ much_ within your eyes." She replied tenderly, studying his intelligently handsome face.

"Then, why not join me for tea?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders playfully, laughing lightly. "Why, I just had some coffee not too long ago… but, to pass up an offer from the great prosecutor…?" She cocked her head, sharing her newly found joy with him. "… Of course not! I think I_ will_ accept your generous offer, Mr. Edgeworth."

He gave her a satisfied smile, and offered her an arm to lead, which she undoubtedly took.

"By the way, I did not catch your name. Who are you?"

The woman looked up, not replying. This time Miles could read a message that was written in her warm and joyous eyes, and he understood. How could he not? Ever since she had walked up beside him at the pier, in her white dress, long hair, large hat, and that peacefully beautiful face, he could understand everything—why she was here, for both HIM and for herself.

The breeze soared, the sea lapped its waves against the surfaces that prevented it, the sun burned, and the music continued like it had all of those hours time existed between they, the people, and Miles Edgeworth, and the woman beside him.

Miles gave a small laugh. "… how foolish of me. Of course I know who you are, and I knew all along."

She smiled to him.

"…why, you're my Angel."

_ --Owari--_

* * *

**Holy, I hated that. I might edit it or just delete it later.Please, review and tell me what you think! **

[1 We all know that it's nothing… only to HIM. Yes, frilly tie-things at the collar is nothing. nods You all agree, right?

[2 SPOILER WARNING! This refers to how Manfred Von Karma raises him just to take revenge on the only Edgeworth left… which was Miles Edgeworth. Please play the game or find info for more details.

\


End file.
